


Wanna Race?

by Not_An_Alien



Series: Voltron Shorts [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But then he wants something more, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Lance just wants to win at first, M/M, races, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_An_Alien/pseuds/Not_An_Alien
Summary: Two boys who grew up to each other like to race a lot. Winner gets a prize. But what is the reward?





	Wanna Race?

"Get back here, Mullet!" Lance yelled as he watched his friend run away, a flash of red in the distance all that he could see by that point. The two young boys had agreed to a race by the river to decide who would get the last slice of cake. Lance regretted his decision immediately as the slightly older boy blasted away from the starting line before Lance even got a chance to step foot over it.  
  
He really should have seen this coming. Keith had always been faster than him.  
  
It was on that day that ten-year-old Lance McClain decided that he would beat Keith in a race or die trying.  
  
His mom had always said he was kind of dramatic.  
  
Every day, Lance would head back out to the spot where he and Keith had had their first race and practice running until his legs couldn't run anymore, but as the two grew, Lance realized that he may never be able to do it. Every time Lamce challenged Keith to a race, Keith won. It was Keith who got the prize every time.  
  
As the years went on, the two boys drifted apart some. Keith preferring to focus on his studies despite being seen as the school "bad boy," and Lance preferring to look for the future Mrs. McClain despite the constant rejection he faced.  
  
Despite this, Lance still found time to head back out to the spot by the river where he used to race Keith. He was getting faster and his legs had grown longer, but he still doubted himself. It had been at least a year since he and Keith had raced. Would Keith even accept if Lance were to ask him again? At this point, the two boys were a month away from graduation, and the chances of them both going to the same college were slim. Lance figured that he probably would never see his old friend again once they headed in their separate directions that summer.  
  
A week before graduation, Keith approached Lance after school with a single question:  
  
"Wanna race?"  
  
Lance was shocked, sure, that one: Keith had spoken to him, something they didn't do very often anymore and two: Keith had just asked him to race, something they hadn't done in ages. Lance barely had time to stutter "S-sure" before Keith had grabbed the taller boy by the wrist and dragged him to the spot by the river.  
  
"Why did you ask me to race?" Lance failed to stop himself from asking.  
  
Keith shrugged. "Well, we haven't done it in a while, and it's something I'm honestly going to miss when I head to Garrison University in a couple months."  
  
Wait. "What did you say?" Lance asked.  
  
Keith looked confused. "We haven't done it in a while."  
  
"No, after that."  
  
"I'm going to Garrison University?" Keith guessed and a grin spread across Lance's face.  
  
"No way, man!" Lance shouted excitedly. "I'm going there, too!" It was then that Keith caught on and a large grin spread across the shorter boy's face just as one had to the other a minute ago.  
  
The two spent the next fifteen minutes discussing their plans for college before they decided to line up for their race. "So what does the winner get?" Lance asked.  
  
Keith shrugged. "Whatever he wants. I know what I want, do you?"  
  
Lance stared at the raven-haired boy he was racing against, realized that he wanted something he never thought he's want before and smirked. "I sure do."  
  
Lance won for the first time ever and got a kiss from the person he had always wanted, but never knew he needed.


End file.
